


Their Arrival

by LoserLife592



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you write a story either about Ben and Mal or Doug and Evie PLEASE!"<br/>I have not watched the movie and only read the prequel book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I live somewhere where I can't see the movie until it's available online so sorry if it's not accurate or whatever.

Ben was buzzing with nervous energy. Everyone around him was. Not that he could necessarily blame them. The children of the Isle of the Lost, or, as most were calling them, ‘the villain kids’, were due to arrive any minute now. And Ben stood waiting for them with his beautiful girlfriend Audrey on his arm.

He could feel how tense she was about the whole thing. When she had confronted him about his proclamation to allow the children from the Isle into Auradon, she’d been outraged and hissing.

He had never seen her outraged or heard her actually hiss before. He was honest enough to admit that he almost preferred it to her usual oblivious perfectness. Her beauty, grace and sheer perfection was lovely until you realized that that was all there might be to her. Ben suspected that Audrey had only come to judge the new students and to fulfil a sick sense of curiosity. (Ben suspected that that’s why most, if not all, of the student body was present). And what better way to do so than to help Ben greet them.

Which was a job for the king.

Not that his father would dare do so. He’d been outraged enough when Ben had simply stated that he wanted to give the children a chance, asking him to be civil and greet them would be pushing it. Plus, Ben had been the one to want this. (He was probably the only one who wanted it in all of Auradon—maybe even in all of the Isle of the Lost as well!). If he was going to be king, then Ben had to follow through with all of his own plans.  
Besides, having someone else greet the children of the Isle wouldn’t help his image, or help support the idea that the children of the Isle of the Lost could be different from their parents.

Ben’s thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of a distant engine and wheels on gravel. Everyone seemed to take a sudden breath and not let it out.

The children of the Isle had arrived!

Life seemed to come back to everyone as the band started fumbling to play their instruments, people held up signs and waved, and Ben and Audrey put on wide smiles.

The limo came to a stop in front of where Ben and Audrey were standing by the band. The driver quickly made his way out of the vehicle and around to the door that the four children hid behind.

What would they be like? What would they look like? How would they act? What had all those years living on the Isle of the Lost made them into?

The door opened the children of the Isle spilled out. Literally. First came a small boy dressed in red, white and black with hair that was black at the roots and white and the ends. Cruella De Vil’s son if he had to guess. The boy fell out while clutching a long blue cloth and crying out in pain. Following him was another boy with long hair that was covered with a dirty red beanie. This one was cradling various bits of technology in his arms. Ben instantly knew that he had stolen them from the inside of the limo. After them were two girls who actually stepped out instead of tumbling out. One had blue hair and looked around with a look of awe. The other girl…

Ben took in a sharp breath through his nose. The girl. The girl was beautiful with purple hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was the girl that Ben had seen in his dreams when he’d dreamt of the Isle. He was actually right when he had guessed that she was from there. And now she was here. Ben let out the breath he was holding and his smile became more genuine.

The children of the Isle of the Lost had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and stuff on my tumblr. (idiocysquared.tumblr)


End file.
